Can't Live Without You
by honeydew-chan
Summary: AU. Naruto's a composer who is well accomplished. The day turns sour when he is hit by writer's block and he struggles in a relationship he tries to forget which just doesn't seem to leave him alone. sasunaru. yaoi.


Can't Live Without You

By: honeydew-chan

Disclaimer: SasuNaru's just meant to be Naruto's not mine.

A/n: Haha. Just, really, really felt like writing. This is an experimental fic. Written in the present form. And infact, is my first lime, so do tell me what you guys think. Constructive criticisms are very much appreciated. ;)

* * *

"No, no, NO! I give up"

Uzumaki Naruto crunch up the paper with more force than necessary, and toss it behind his head into the rubbish bin. Except, the bin now is filled to the brim with little balls of paper, and it fell effortlessly onto the floor, the slight impact bringing along a few random ones in the process. Losing his temper, the blond snaps his pencil into two, and throws them at the wall as well.

The room is dim, and only light source is the overhead lamp he bought just yesterday. The old one broke after he "accidentally" threw it out of his eighth floor apartment window. The lamp only managed to smash its bar onto a cat as it shattered into a million pieces. Naruto thought it was a pity. Anyhow, that's old news, and Naruto, for a fortnight, is again perched on his computer chair, both hands in yellow locks as he racks his brain for better ideas, better words.

His patience is running thin and it doesn't need the lamp to prove it. His tantalizing blue eyes, his best feature, are dull and he has deep circles under his eyes. His athletic body, a product after continuous and strenuous routines of gym has lost some of its mass, and his once fitting shirt hugs a little loosely at his abdomen.

This cannot continue. If this goes on, he will transform back to the good for nothing scrawny kid image he had back in high school. He refuses to succumb to this own sworn weakness, he cannot afford it. It took him many years to build his masculine body, many years to regain his confidence, many years to get rid of his nickname.

Dead-last.

Ceh, he is not one anymore. He is successful, composing hit songs for famous local artists and commercials. With the recent award for his year's best, his rank has gone sky rocket, receiving triple the amount of projects he usually accepts. He is at the top of the world.

However, a new problem has risen instead, he never encountered this before. It is new and he still cannot handle it. Perhaps, it's because of the new found stress and status, the expectation he has to live with? He doesn't know.

What he knows is that he is hit with writer's block. He is driven to the end of the wall, unable to claw his way out.

Life fucking sucks.

--

Hyugga Neji is quiet as he reads the composition, luminous grey eyes scanning the contents. Eyes flickering momentarily at the blond in front of him, he reads it one more time. He puts it down, along with the other compositions, and locks both hands on the mahogany table. His eyes are on Naruto again.

"These" Neji begins, poking at the papers with his index finger, "are far worse than shit". Naruto sighs, he knows they are no good; those are after all, from the rejected pile of past compositions. But he is rendered with no choices, having been restless for the past weeks. He couldn't come up with anything. At all.

"Maybe you need a break" Neji's voice breaks his line of thought, sitting more comfortably on his cushy chair. His eyes are piercing, an indication that the decision is final even though he had clearly said "maybe". Naruto breathes out heavily, noting that his heart has stopped a flicker of seconds, before beating in a rhythm harder than ever. His face flashes red.

"You can't make me do that" Naruto hisses, standing up in defense. His fist slams the wall beside furiously, numbing his fist in the stinging pain.

"Yes, I can" is Neji calm reply. He threads his fingers together and gives Naruto a condescending look, daring him to say anything to retaliate. Neji knows of Naruto's temper but he too understands the gravity of the situation. He has more say and power in this. At this moment, his words are law.

And Law has to be followed.

The door nearly cracked as it closes in a loud and disturbing bang, a hotheaded blond exit the office heatedly.

--

"You should get laid" Inuzuka Kiba exclaims suddenly.

Naruto laughs, taking swigs of beer to numb his throbbing head. The loud music is pounding in his ear as he pours the alcohol down his throat, burning the whole way down to a growing heat in his stomach. He calls for the bartender, and orders a couple more bottles to drown the nightmarish day away. He wants to forget. It has been a couple of tough weeks.

"Not everyone is that desperate, Kiba" Naruto slurs, shouting over loud music, putting down his empty bottle and picks up the new bottles from the bartender, ungraciously burping his thanks.

"A good fuck will help release some tension" Kiba insists, shouting back.

"And a good kicking will get your smart ass brain working right as well" A feminine voice booms.

Both Kiba and Naruto turn their heads to see Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino behind them, moving to take seats at the high stools as well. Both of them are wearing skimpy clothes which shows too much of their skin, attracting unwanted eyes from the crowd.

"Strange, seeing you two coming together" Kiba asks loudly, and the pink haired girl glares at him unappreciatively. She rolls her green eyes glancing at the blonde, at her old rival, snarling in distaste over her choice of clothing. Clearly, she has no idea she dresses in similar fashion.

"I met her at the front" Sakura says.

"Aaa, well, it doesn't matter anymore, I'm getting some dance" Kiba slips off his stool, noting a long dark haired chick coming to the dance floor. He had seen her couple of times in this club already, and is determined to get her number by tonight. The chick catches his attention, her body language, her looks, is just… right.

"Hey Hinata" Kiba's sultry voice shouts over loud music as he gets lost in the sea of people sticking to each other like glue on the dance floor.

Sakura pulls out a ticket from her handbag and slides it to Naruto's side of the table. He raises his eyebrow in surprise before fingering the ticket, while taking a big gulp of drink and peeks at the ticket. It is for tomorrow's fashion show.

"What is this about?"

"I'll be modeling this show, come" Sakura demands.

"I'll think about it" Naruto shouts after a moment of contemplation. Sakura's features turned worried. She hesitates before voicing something which has been bugging her mind.

"It's… not because of him, right?" she asks. Naruto chuckles.

"Of course not"

--

Naruto wakes up the next afternoon from an excruciating headache. Resting the back of his hand on his forehead, he lightly bends his fingers and massages his throbbing temples. He wills himself to wake up and paces slowly into the kitchen for some painkillers. He down two quickly and is about to resume sleep when he sees the ticket on the bedside table. He picks it up and gazes at it with half lidded eyes.

--

Naruto finds himself in the convention centre late that evening. His head still throbs from the hangover and the loud rhythmic music makes it more unbearable. But it is too late to change his mind, for he has arrived in that place after all. The place is packed so he pushes his way to a good seat near the aisle and waits for the fashion show to begin.

Several moments, the spotlights begin to blare and the first model struts out with the season;s best with the background music of "I'm too sexy" by RightSaidFred. Naruto soon grew bored of the models doing the typical poses on the aisle. He wanted to leave when he spots someone.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Still the same handsome face, in fact, he looks better now. He still has his pale skin, which contrasts with his gravity defying black hair. He observes his chiseled structures, his determine eyes. His slender neck, broad shoulders and he bet, a toned body under the pile of fashion. Still the perfect prick.

Naruto finds himself staying longer than he thought he would but leaves as soon as the show ends. He will not stand the chance of confronting him.

--

Naruto finds himself walking aimlessly in the night, having no direction to go to. After what seems like hours, he starts walking back to his apartment.

He is unlocking the door when he feels strong hands enveloping him, pushing him to the door; a hot mouth latches on his neck, setting the natural tan skin on fire. His initial thought is to push the molester away, but instead, his feet are rooted to the ground. He cannot control his heartbeat as it jumps erratically, feeling the adreline rush from the intimate touches. Maybe Kiba was right. He really needs to get laid.

The man turns to him, facing him directly and slams his lips on Naruto's desperately, urgently. And Naruto is surprise to see its Sasuke. Naruto replies his kisses with equal fervor, as kisses grow rough and sloppy. His hand fumbles with the knob, but Naruto manages to push it open and both of them stagger inside, Sasuke once again trapping Naruto to the wall.

"How did you know where I stay?" Naruto asks after they break the kiss for oxygen.

"Sakura" Sasuke breathes, attacking his lips once more, adding nips and bites, forcing his tongue into the hot cavern which is Naruto's mouth. Naruto moans into the kiss, his hands pulling Sasuke forward in a tighter embrace as he begins to suck on the sweet delicious organ.

He feels Sasuke growls in excitement and his hands exploits contours of Naruto's body through the thin layer of the shirt. Growing frustrated, he tugs at Naruto's shirt as Naruto proceeds to Sasuke's belt. It is the act of desperation, of lust and none of them could stop the flow of moment. Letting their feelings and needs guide them.

Clothes are soon lost in the heat, and somehow rather, they end up on the floor, Sasuke on top of him. His hips grinding into the blond's continuously, eliciting erotic moans as friction increases the sensation, hard ons pressing and moving against skin.

With his dignity half shaken from being toppled, he struggles with Sasuke, finally toppling him over as he showers his sweat glistened body with kisses. Naruto could feel the sharp raking of fingernails at his back as he sucks on a nipple, and flattens his wet tongue on the sensitive spot, noting the way Sasuke grinds his teeth to keep in control. Naruto continues his journey south and stops when his lips come in contact with his shaft, all the while his hands being occupied with massaging the inner thighs and skin too near the crotch that it stings with need.

Naruto blows on his shaft, taking in the figure writhing below him. Breathings come in harsh pants and sharp intakes as Sasuke fails his control. Sasuke is caught offguard when Naruto gropes his balls with one hand, squeezing gently and begin licking his shaft experimentally from the tip to the base, precum forming.

"Ah" Sasuke moans, earning a satisfied smirk from Naruto. Just as Naruto is about to take the upper hand, he is again overthrown into the bottom position as Sasuke sits on his stomach, pinning Naruto onto place and spreads his legs.

"I'll make you scream my name till your neighbours hear us" Sasuke whispers in Naruto's ear, smirking. Taking some of his essence and smearing at the entrance of tight rings. He pushes a finger in and begins a slow rhythm. Naruto hisses with the intrusion.

"I'll fuck you so hard, you can't move" The second finger is added and they begin a scissoring motion. Naruto bites the black haired man's shoulders, willing the skin splitting pain away.

"You're mine and only mine" Sasuke angles Naruto's leg in a better position before adding another finger ruthlessly, pain numbing Naruto's senses with the additional intrusion. Naruto thrusts his hips forward, trying to get the fingers deeper within him, as he adjusts to the sting. Then the pain is gone.

"S-sasuke?" Naruto asks, unsure, as Sasuke stops all movements and just stares at him, with a strange look in his eyes. He is hovering so close; the blond really misses the contact.

"Don't ever leave me again" Sasuke whispers, resting his forehead on Naruto's as he position his shaft in front of Naruto's entrance. Naruto couldn't stop the tears from running down his cheeks. The overflowing emotion is just too much.

Sasuke pushes himself in slowly, as he kisses Naruto's lips, tasting him, savouring the moment.

He hugs Sasuke closer to him, feeling him deeper within him. To hear such words from him, that is enough.

It is his way of saying "I love you"

"I love you too, bastard"

End


End file.
